¿Podría tener este beso para siempre?
by KittyEvey
Summary: Ahora estabas ahí, observándome con atención, con una mirada que expresa más que simple interés amistoso, con una mirada que es intensa, franca. Jane Rizzoli está segura de lo que siente, pero pequeños temores la invaden, sólo tiene una simple pregunta. Clasificada M por ser una historia romántica entre dos mujeres adultas.


_**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N:** ¡ Hola! Por segunda ocasión tomo una canción interpretada por Whitney Houston, aunque a dueto con Enrique Iglesias, para hacer una historia de nuestro par favorito femenino: Rizzoli & Isles. _

_La canción es "Could I have this kiss forever", me encanta, relata un momento de deseo pero también de dudas que son aclaradas. ¿Quién no ha tenido esos momentos con su pareja?_

_Espero les guste la historia. Ya saben, sus comentarios son bien recibidos, y si tienen oportunidad, visiten mi perfil, tiene su tercera actualización ;)_

**¿Podría tener este beso para siempre?**

_Desde la perspectiva de Jane Rizzoli_

Percibí un aire tibio cerca de mi rostro, mis ojos, con cierta dificultad, curiosos, se abrieron. Me encontré con la agradable sorpresa de que eras tú. Estás tan cerca de mí, que mi rostro percibe tu aliento. Te observo fijamente a los ojos. No me canso de hacerlo. Me pierdo en ellos, apenas y reconozco que me estás sonriendo, e instintivamente reflejo tu sonrisa.

Estiro mi mano para tocar tu rostro, quiero asegurarme de que no eres un sueño. Tantas veces tan cerca de mí y tan lejos. Ahora estabas ahí, observándome con atención, con una mirada que expresa más que simple interés amistoso, con una mirada que es intensa, franca. Recordé la tibieza de nuestro primer beso, que nos dimos justo antes de quedarme dormida en tus brazos. Mi sonrisa se hace más amplia y tu ceja se arquea, cuestionando mi gesto.

Mis dedos dibujan el contorno de tu rostro y mi palma se detiene en tu mejilla. Por fin me atrevo a hablar.

- Maura, eres todo lo que deseo, me has atrapado.

Ella sonríe también, sus ojos, aún en la penumbra, noto que brillan. Acerca su rostro y con firmeza me besa. Le correspondo el beso, lento, suave, sereno y al mismo tiempo, lleno de emoción que no puedo describir con palabras. Nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire.

- Quiero abrazarte, estar así, siempre cerca de ti, no quiero dejarte ir de aquí.

- ¿De aquí?

Me pregunta con una sonrisa burlona, mientras la rodeo por debajo de su cintura, entre el colchón y su cuerpo, para acercarla más al mío. Le contesto contenta.

- Sí, no quiero dejarte ir de mis brazos.

Me inclino y la vuelvo a besar. Su aliento me embriaga, quiero más de su boca de terciopelo, quiero más de su piel blanca y suave. Por fin sé una forma de dejar callada a la doctora Maura Isles, y francamente, me gusta y ella, seguro, no tiene ninguna queja, porque a estas alturas ya hubiera encontrado la manera de soltarme todo un argumento verbal.

- No quisiera que esta noche acabara, Maura, para estar así, tranquilas, abrazadas.

En el fondo algo me molesta, necesito escuchar de su boca si siente lo mismo por mí. Sí, es tonto, me ha besado y percibo todo su sentir a través de sus labios, pero necesito preguntarlo en voz alta. Me adivina la mirada, y como siempre, me brinda seguridad para continuar.

- Dime, Jane, ¿qué quieres saber?

Sonrío, un tanto apenada por mi inseguridad, otro tanto por ser tan transparente para ella.

- Hemos sido amigas por mucho tiempo.

- Las mejores amigas, Jane, eres mi mejor amiga.

Lo que dice me hace cosquillas en el corazón.

- No sé hace cuanto que estoy enamorada de ti, simplemente, creo, que sucedió entre ayudar a mi madre y arriesgar tu vida acompañándome a ver a Hoyt.

Todavía siento algo de pesar por aquella experiencia, precisamente, Maura lo sabe y me da un beso tierno en mis labios para tratar de borrar el sabor amargo de ese recuerdo.

- Aún no escucho tu miedo, Jane.

Me dice peinándome el cabello revuelto.

- Ouch! Decirlo así, duele…

Me sigue observando, paciente, sin hacer caso de mi gesto de pretendido dolor al decirme que tego miedo. Suspiro.

-…pero tienes razón, tengo miedo.

- Dímelo, Jane, te lo dije hace rato, antes de que te durmieras, puedes decirme cualquier cosa, estoy aquí para ti.

Mi corazón se envolvió en un halo de calor al recordar sus palabras antes de nuestro primer beso.

- Podría sonarte pretensioso o tonto; tampoco quiero asustarte…

- Jane

Se pone impaciente, deja su mano en mi rostro, obligándome a mirarla a sus ojos fijamente. Suspiro de nuevo, cierro brevemente mis ojos para adquirir valor, pero, tiene razón, es Maura y está aquí para mí; al fin los abro para hablarle con firmeza.

- ¿Esto podría ser el resto de nuestra vida? Quisiera mirarte siempre a los ojos así, tenerte cerca de mí, descansar tranquilamente envuelta en un abrazo.

Ahora me besa de manera espontánea, no ví venir esa reacción, no la anunció. Maura raramente es espontánea, siento su cariño, y su cuerpo se pega más al mío.

- ¿Sabes? Siempre había soñado con una noche como esta, compartirla. Después de un día agitado de trabajo, llegar a casa, cenar y estar contigo a mi lado, no en mi recámara de huéspedes o estando en tu cama, procurar estar lo suficientemente alejada para no molestarte en tu espacio personal. Soñaba estar así, pegadas, compartiendo el mismo espacio, estar una al lado de la otra.

- ¿Eso es un sí, Maura?

Pregunto un tanto burlona porque me dio toda una explicación, de la cual no me quejo, me dejó bastante claro su forma de sentir.

- Sí.

Me besa, ahora más apasionada. Le correspondo y percibo el calor de su piel bajo la tela de seda de su pijama, ella comienza a explorar mi piel debajo de mi playera favorita de los Medias Rojas de Boston, comienzo a perder la cordura.

- ¿Podría tener este beso para siempre, Maura?

Me contesta repitiendo el beso. Susurro en su oído.

- Quiero tocarte, quiero que te aferres a mí, quiero probarte toda, conocerte toda…

Sus manos vuelan libres por mi piel y las mías pierden el miedo de explorar la suya.

- …hacerte por completo mía.

Los besos eran más hambrientos, los cuerpos se rozan con apuro. Maura me para abruptamente, tratando de tomar aire. Entre suspiros habla.

- Por fin, Jane, ya no quiero que pase una noche más sin poderte abrazar, sin tenerte a mi lado, todos mis días quiero pasarlos sólo junto a ti, vivir sólo para amarte, y estar siempre juntas en el camino que nos lleve la vida.

Sonrío ampliamente, acaricio su rostro, peino su cabello. Mi corazón palpita contento y acelerado, toda ella es atractiva para mí, quiero que sea parte de mí, en cuerpo y alma. La observo, noto cómo va perdiéndose en mis ojos y desea mis labios. Aunque con suspiros, segura le pido:

- Dame un beso que dure para siempre.

Y los besos de esa noche, y los del día siguiente, y de las semanas posteriores, siempre estarán en mi memoria.

* * *

_**A/N**: Espero les haya gustado, ¡que tengan una bonita jornada!_


End file.
